How Can I Say It?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Rasa cinta bisa datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tak bisa ditentukan akan berakhir dimana pelabuhan hati seseorang. Begitupula bagi Jeon Wonwoo, ia merasa sangat terbebani akan perasaan yang dianggapnya sudah salah melabuh. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / OS


How Can I Say It?

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. Songfic.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Hyung? Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Uh? Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ku perhatikan sedari tadi, kau sepertinya asik melamun. Jadi, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan, Mingyu yang mendapat reaksi begitu hanya menggangguk saja, tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Di luar hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya, membawa hawa dingin yang membuat siapa saja haus akan kehangatan. Beruntunglah bagi Mingyu karena kekasihnya –yang sudah dipacari selama empat tahun– bernama Jeon Wonwoo ada tepat di sampingnya. Duduk bersama di atas sofa apartemen Mingyu sambil menonton televisi yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mendapat atensi dari sepasang kekasih itu.

Mingyu memeluk perlahan pinggang kurus Wonwoo dari samping, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. "Hyung apa kau kedinginan?"

"Kurasa tidak juga. Penghangat ruangannya cukup menetralisir suhu dingin disini."

Mingyu mendengus sebal. Wonwoo yang memang tidak peka atau ia hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Hyung~ tapi aku kedinginan, aku–"

"Maaf, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Wonwoo bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di sofa. Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, merasa aneh dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

Sementara Wonwoo, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Bercermin dan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memerhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin, hingga munculah seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau memang jahat, Jeon Wonwoo." monolognya.

* * *

I hate me now

I hate myself for not having butterflies

From some point, my heart doesn't react anymore

* * *

"Hyung, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jika suhu sedang rendah-rendahnya. Kau harusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat, dan jangan lupakan lindungi kepalamu juga."

Mingyu berujar sambil memakaikan mantel miliknya pada tubuh Wonwoo, setelahnya ia mengusap surai lembut Wonwoo lalu dipakaikannya beanie berwarna putih.

Wonwoo masih terdiam disaat Mingyu sudah sibuk menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengumpulkan kalor, Wonwoo sudah menduga adegan berikutnya. Seperti biasa, Mingyu akan menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya agar sang kekasih yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya tidak kedinginan.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di pelataran kampus, Wonwoo sudah akan pulang namun apa daya jika sudah terjadi hujan lebat disertai kilat, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan memaksakan diri untuk pulang disaat ia tidak membawa kendaraan, mantel, bahkan payung.

Sebagai kekasih, seharusnya Wonwoo merasa senang bisa bertemu Mingyu namun ia justru bingung harus merasa beruntung atau tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo mengira Mingyu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu mengingat jadwal kelasnya sudah selesai dari dua jam lalu.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Hyung sudah merasa hangat kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, ia menatap sepasang netra milik Mingyu yang memancarkan perasaan sang pemilik yang begitu tulus. Ia tersentuh dengan segala perhatian yang Mingyu berikan, tetapi Wonwoo justru berharap sepasang mata itu berhenti memancarkan perasaan cinta untuknya.

* * *

Hate me now

I wish your feelings would cool down

Those eyes that look at me

I wish there was no love in them

* * *

Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat serasi itu tengah berjalan menyusuri taman kota yang sepi di malam itu. Mingyu mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri sang kekasih yang terasa begitu kecil dibanding miliknya.

"Hyung?"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibawah lampu taman yang cukup memberikan pencahayaan bagi keduanya.

"Ya?" Wonwoo pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap heran Mingyu yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang kedua sisi bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu." Mingyu menutup kalimatnya dengan mengecup lama dahi Wonwoo, membuat yang dikecup memejamkan mata meresapi perasaan yang disalurkan Mingyu.

"Aku. . . juga." lirih Wonwoo di kata terakhir, namun masih mampu didengar kekasihnya, dimana hal tersebut mampu melukiskan senyuman lebar di bibir Mingyu.

'Tidak, aku sungguh tidak Mingyu-ya. Mianhae.' batin Wonwoo meringis, ia menahan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

* * *

Baby, you tell me

You love me, so brightly

I want to tell you, me too

(no no no)

* * *

Di hari minggu sore itu, Mingyu tengah sibuk di dapur apartemen sang kekasih. Yeap, Mingyu suka memasak dan mencoba resep baru adalah salah satu hobinya. Dari semua itu, hal yang paling disukainya adalah saat Wonwoo mencoba dan memakan hasil masakannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung? Enak tidak?"

"Enak, tentu saja."

"Yeah! Yeoksi Kim Mingyu!" narsis Mingyu membanggakan dirinya sendiri, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih yang memang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Hyung, suapi aku." rengek Mingyu manja. Wonwoo hanya menuruti sang kekasih dan menyuapkan bayi besarnya itu.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan mengusak gemas poni Wonwoo yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, tak menyadari jika Wonwoo tengah perang dengan batinnya sendiri. Pikirannya berkecamuk, meskipun raganya ada disitu tapi entah berkelana kemana jiwa di dalamnya.

Saat menyuapi Mingyu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata kecoklatan milik kekasihnya yang memancarkan kasih sayang. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan tatapan berjuta makna, berharap Mingyu menangkap maksud tersirat darinya.

Namun sepertinya tidak, Mingyu masih belum mengerti.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak menyadari jika pancaran mata Mingyu berubah menjadi begitu sendu.

Tidak Wonwoo, kau yang tidak tahu jika sesungguhnya Mingyu sudah menyadari itu semua.

* * *

When you look at me

So warmly

Do you know that it's already over?

(sorry)

* * *

Wonwoo terkadang berpikir jika hidupnya ini berada dalam sebuah drama, mungkin perannya memang terlihat sebagai antagonis. Namun sayangnya realita tidak begitu, ingin Wonwoo berteriak dan menyuarakan isi hatinya jika sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Maka dengan berbekal keberanian, Wonwoo sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengambil keputusan yang diharapkannya akan membawa dampak baik.

Sosok lelaki tinggi bermarga Kim yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi pun menampakan batang hidungnya, suara lonceng di atas pintu café itu sontak berbunyi saat Mingyu membukanya. Refleks Wonwoo menarik dan menghembuskan napas, berusaha menstabilkan degup jantungnya. Batinnya bahkan meledek diri sendiri saat keberanian yang sudah sedari tadi dipupuknya hilang entah kemana.

Mingyu duduk dihadapannya, sementara di bawah meja Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan getar.

"Hyung sudah memesan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Belum."

"Aish, dasar." kekeh Mingyu, ia pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan yang sudah biasa ia dan Wonwoo pesan. Wajar saja, karena café itu adalah tempat pertemuan pertama mereka sekaligus tempat biasa mereka melakukan kencan.

"Jadi, ada apa hyung mengajak bertemu? Tidak biasanya."

Wonwoo merasa lidahnya kelu, ia menelan ludah kasar. "Aku. . ." mulainya ragu.

"Kau. . .? Apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia memejamkan mata sebentar dan menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah membuka mulut, bertekad akan mengatakan suatu 'hal' pada Mingyu detik ini juga.

"Hyung manis sekali." ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Gigi taring yang menjadi daya tariknya pun ikut terlihat, menambah nilai plus pada ketampanannya. Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas perkataan Mingyu, kekasihnya itu sudah melanjutkan,

"Hyung dengan sweater berwarna biru yang menutup hingga separuh jari dan kacamata bulat itu benar-benar membuatmu terlihat menggemaskan, dan membuatku lagi-lagi jatuh pada pesona mu hyung!" tutur Mingyu dan menyematkan kedipan sebelah mata di akhir kalimatnya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, 'Ya Tuhan.' batinnya menyerah.

"Hyung tahu? Aku sangat senang saat mendapat ajakan kencan darimu."

"Ini bukan kencan." refleks Wonwoo mengelak.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eiyh jangan malu begitu, jujur saja. Aku bahkan sampai mengira jika pesan darimu itu hanya halusinasiku, kau tahu sendiri jika dirimu sangat susah diajak kencan bahkan di akhir pekan. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau mengajakku di saat sekarang baru hari kamis. Woah aku benar-benar bahagia, rasanya seperti menang lotere!" ucap Mingyu antusias.

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya, memandang keluar jendela dan lebih memilih memerhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

* * *

How can I say it?

When you're still so happy

Whenever you're with me?

How can I say it?

I can't bear to tell you

That my heart has already left

How can I say

* * *

Wonwoo memilih tidak menceritakan isi hatinya pada siapapun, karena ia takut dihakimi. Ia tahu jika dari sudut pandang siapapun yang melihat perlakuannya pada Mingyu, mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai lelaki bodoh yang tidak bersyukur sudah mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna Kim Mingyu.

Namun pada hakekatnya segala sesuatu akan lebih baik jika dilihat dari berbagai sisi dan sudut pandang, kan?

Maka lihatlah dari sudut pandang Wonwoo. Bukan keinginannya jika perasaan cintanya pada sang kekasih memudar bahkan menghilang, bukan niatnya juga untuk menggantung hubungan dengan Mingyu dan tidak segera mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Wonwoo hanya belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat.

Wonwoo kerapkali merutuki kebodohannya bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali batinnya mencemooh diri sendiri. Sebab selama ini, sekokoh apapun benteng keyakinan yang dibuat Wonwoo untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mingyu nyatanya berakhir dengan kegagalan dan malah menjadi ajang kencan sepihak –ya sepihak, karena hanya Mingyu yang menganggapnya sebagai kencan sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri tidak beranggapan begitu.

Tapi kali ini Wonwoo bersyukur sebab dalam beberapa hari ini Mingyu tidak berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama dengannya, kekasihnya itu harus melakukan tugas penelitian di luar kota, membuatnya memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bisa mengokohkan lagi keputusannya.

* * *

I hate me now

I hate myself for being like this

For feeling so comfortable

When I'm away from you

* * *

Mingyu membawa sebuah _cheeseburger_ dan cola dari salah satu restoran cepat saji yang menjadi favorit Wonwoo, dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus sambil membaca novel.

Dengan jahil Mingyu menutup sepasang mata Wonwoo, hingga membuat korbannya tersentak dan menjatuhkan novel karena sepasang tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangkupan tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Saat kedua tangan jahil itu terlepas, kepala Wonwoo sontak menoleh dan bola matanya melebar melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalinya.

"K-kau?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan tergagap.

"Yeap, ini aku!" jawab Mingyu ceria. Kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, Mingyu menaruh plastik berisi makanan dan minuman itu di tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya pulang tiga hari lagi?"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir sebal, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya malah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan begitu?

"Aku sengaja mempercepat tugas penelitianku agar aku bisa segera bertemu denganmu tahu!"

Wonwoo menunduk, ia tersenyum miris. Ia membulatkan tekad, jika inilah saatnya. Ia tidak boleh lemah dan membuat semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan –lagi.

"Mingyu dengar, ak–aku akan membicarakan hal yang serius."

Mingyu pun sontak menaruh seluruh atensinya pada wajah manis Wonwoo, menunggu apa yang akan kekasihnya itu ucapkan.

"Hm apa?"

"Ayo kita akhiri."

"N-ne?!"

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini."

"A–apa? Hyung maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh!" Mingyu benar-benar tergagap.

"Kau mengerti! Aku yakin otak cerdasmu itu mampu menangkap maksud perkataanku." ujar Wonwoo datar, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mengabaikan wajah Mingyu yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Wonwoo segera membereskan barang dan mengenakan tasnya, ia mengembalikan makanan yang sudah Mingyu berikan.

GREP

Mingyu refleks berdiri, ia menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Kenapa?" lirihnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, maaf." jawab Wonwoo tak kalah lirih.

* * *

I don't love you no more

No more

* * *

Beruntunglah karena sore itu taman kampus sedang sepi, hingga perbuatan mereka berdua tidak menimbulkan perhatian massa.

"Tidak, kau bohong!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tidak!"

"Kim Mingyu, mengertilah! Kumohon. Ini juga bukan keinginanku, aku pun ingin tetap mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa."

* * *

I don't love you no more

I want to love you but I can't

* * *

"Ta–tapi kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan pikiran kosong.

Wonwoo hanya menyeringai tipis, ia terkekeh namun itu seperti kekehan remeh yang mengikis habis akal sehat Mingyu. "Apa? Kau tanya 'kenapa' hm?"

". . ."

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari jika selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan adik kelas kita yang bernama Tzuyu dibelakangku? Kau sebagai senior mendapat tugas untuk membimbing para junior kan? Hal klise yang bisa kutangkap disini adalah kalian mengalami 'cinta lokasi'."

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Wonwoo hyung, kau harus percaya pad–"

"Apa yang harus kupercayai Mingyu-ya?! Apa?! Coba katakan padaku apa yang bisa kupercayai dari semua bualanmu jika nyatanya sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku memergoki kebersamaan kalian!" Wonwoo tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya dan setetes air mata ikut turun menganak sungai di pipi putihnya.

"Hyung hanya salah pah–"

"Darimananya salah paham jika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kalian berdua berciuman di Ruang Kesehatan? Lalu apa masih bisa dikatakan salah paham saat ponselmu tertinggal di apartemenku dan aku melihat pesan yang masuk di ponselmu berasal dari kontak bernama 'Sunshine' dengan isi terlalu intim untuk orang yang hanya berstatus teman. Katakan Mingyu, katakan padaku bagian mananya yang salah paham?"

"H–hyung. . ." Mingyu tercekat, tanpa sadar air matanya ikut menetes. Ia merasa jika hatinya teremas melihat Wonwoo menangis akibat perbuatan bodohnya.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku sempat iri padanya, kalian saling memanggil dengan sebutan 'Sunshine' dan 'Gyuppa' sedangan selama empat tahun kita menjalin kasih, kita tidak memiliki panggilan khusus satu sama lain. Aku kekanakan kan? Memang. Tertawalah, aku memang sangat menggelikan!" tutur Wonwoo, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir namun tidak ada niat untuk mengusapnya. Biarlah kali ini semua beban hatinya ia keluarkan, tak peduli sekacau apa penampilannya saat ini.

"Hyung tidak, kau tidak seperti itu!" ujar Mingyu sambil berusaha menggenggam kedua lengan Wonwoo, namun langsung ditepis sang empunya.

"Aku memang hanya kutubuku yang tidak menarik, jadi alangkah baiknya jika kita akhiri hubungan ini. Dan mari cari kebahagiaan kita masing-masing, arraseo?" Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

* * *

I don't love you no more

My heart has already left

* * *

Mingyu yang mendengar perkataannya sedari tadi hanya bisa menggeleng. "Hyung kau sangat manis, kau terbaik, dan kau yang paling sempurna! Jangan merendahkan dirimu begitu hyung."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miris, "Terbaik? Sempurna? Benarkah? Ahaha kau bercanda? Jika memang begitu, kau tidak akan melirik pada oranglain Mingyu-ya. Aku pun tidak yakin apa yang membuat sosok sesempurna dirimu jatuh cinta padaku, tidak heran jika mungkin selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura. Tapi terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama."

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Jikapun iya, tapi kau sudah membagi cintamu itu pada orang lain. Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita. Jadi mari kita permudah semua ini dengan memulai dari awal sebagai teman, oke?" Wonwoo berkata dengan menatap kedua bola mata di depannya dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Hyung aku sungguh minta maaf, aku memang sangat berdosa padamu sudah berbohong dan berkhianat. Aku memang yang terbodoh, karena sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar cinta padanya. Awalnya aku hanya bermain-main dan tidak–"

"Satu tahun Mingyu, dan itu waktu yang cukup untukmu bermain-main. Jika kau mau mendengar nasihatku sekali ini saja, aku akan sangat tersanjung. Jadi, hentikanlah semua permainan konyolmu karena kau tahu itu semua seperti bumerang yang siap menyerangmu balik kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Wonwoo segera membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Mingyu, tak ingin menangis terisak di depan mantan kekasihnya. Namun dilangkah kelimanya ia terhenti saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang terdengar serak menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, aku menerima keputusanmu dan aku berjanji akan menuruti nasihatmu. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf."

Wonwoo melirik dari balik bahunya tanpa membalikkan tubuh dan ia menemukan Mingyu tengah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya.

"Hm." dehem Wonwoo.

"Tapi hyung, tak adakah kesempatan sedikit pun untukku memperbaiki ini semua?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku."

* * *

I don't love you no more

I can't love you no more

* * *

Beberapa waktu sejak berubahnya status diantara mereka, Mingyu memilih berdamai dengan keadaan dan ia menerima semua konsekuensi atas perbuatan bodohnya. Mingyu bahagia jika melihat Wonwoo bahagia, namun sebagai manusia biasa ia tidak mau munafik. Ia jelas merasakan dadanya terhimpit dan merasa sesak yang begitu mencekik, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas melihat Wonwoo tersenyum begitu bahagianya bersama seorang lelaki bermarga Wen yang belakangan Mingyu ketahui jika sosok itu merupakan mahasiswa pindahan yang berasal dari China.

Saat mereka berpapasan di koridor dan pandangan keduanya bertemu, Wonwoo melemparkan senyum formalitas sebagai teman sedangkan Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

Wen Junhui yang melihat hal tersebut sontak ikut tersenyum pada Mingyu, saat ia dan Wonwoo sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Mingyu, Jun bertanya, "Apa kalian berteman?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Tapi tatapannya seperti menyiratkan berbagai arti." ujar Jun dengan memasang ekspresi seperti detektif yang tengah berpikir keras dan bahasa Korea yang sudah cukup fasih –berkat jasa Wonwoo yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jun yang terlihat begitu lucu di matanya.

"Yak! kenapa malah tertawa?" gerutu Jun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja eskpresi wajahmu menggelikan tahu!" jawab Wonwoo masih sambil terkekeh.

"Aish yak kau ini!" Jun pun merangkul bahu Wonwoo, sedangkan sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengacak surai lembut itu.

Mereka berdua larut dalam canda tawa, tak menyadari ada sepasang netra yang menatap mereka dengan begitu sendu dari kejauhan.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak menyadari arti dari setiap tatapan Mingyu, namun ia pikir ini jalan yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Waktu setahun cukup untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya pada Mingyu, karena segala cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian, kesabaran, bahkan ketulusan yang ia curahkan ke Mingyu justru dibalas dengan pengkhianatan menyakitkan.

Bahkan Wonwoo sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu selama itu guna memberi waktu bagi Mingyu untuk jujur padanya. Namun sampai penantian terakhirnya, sosok tersebut tidak melakukan hal yang diekspektasikan Wonwoo.

Jadi sampai detik ini Wonwoo tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Mingyu, justru ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar dirinya dan Mingyu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di jalannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ kata-kata bahasa inggris di ff ini merupakan terjemahan dari lagunya DAY6 yang berjudul 'How can I say'. Suka sama nadanya, dan pas liat arti liriknya, duh aduhhh malah ngebayangin meanie. Hehe

**Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya baca fic ini. Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
